Pagumon
Pagumon is a Lesser Digimon. This small Digimon can fly at low altitudes with the ear-like protrusions growing out of its head. It can move these ears like a second pair of hands, using them to mock the enemy with all kinds of gestures. It has a malicious streak, often chasing after Digimon like Koromon or Tsunomon and teasing them.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Attacks * : Shoots out poison bubbles. * : Shoots out bubbles. * : Spits acid foam at an enemy. *'Tackle': A powerful charge used against the opponent. Design Pagumon is a lightblue round creature with ear-like appendages, red crescent moon-shaped eyes with black irises and a mouth. Etymologies ;Pagumon (パグモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'En:' |パグ|Pagu}}. A dog breed. Fiction Digimon Adventure When the DigiDestined arrive on the Continent of Server, Whamon tells them of a Koromon village nearby. When they find it, they discover a group of Pagumon living there instead. The Pagumon proceed to treat the DigiDestined as honored guests. That night, the Pagumon take away and put him in a cage behind a waterfall where all the Koromon villagers are. The next morning, they pretend to help the DigiDestined look for Tokomon, but they are found out when Mimi finds a Botamon, which is Koromon's Fresh form. Digimon Adventure 02 A few Pagumon who were caught with Dark Rings are spotted by . Digimon Adventure tri. A Pagumon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon Frontier Other Pagumon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. A number of Pagumon are among the babies in the and stand up to fight the when they attack. Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon Fusion Digimon Next A Pagumon can be seen in a ruined town running from the attacking Tankdramon. It is later destroyed by Tankdramon. Digimon World DS Pagumon digivolves to Lopmon, Tsukaimon or BlackAgumon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dusk and Dawn Pagumon is #007, and is an In-Training-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 71 HP, 63 MP, 43 Attack, 30 Defense, 30 Spirit, 35 Speed, and 12 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 1 trait. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Pagumon can digivolve to DemiDevimon or Impmon. To degenerate into Pagumon, a Digimon must be at least LV 4. It can also be hatched from the Purple Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Pagumon is #007, and is an In-training level, Speed-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. It possesses the Poison Protection trait. It dwells in Login Mountain. Pagumon can digivolve into DemiDevimon. In order to degenerate into Pagumon, your Digimon must be at least level 5. Pagumon can be hatched from the Purple Egg. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Pagumon is #12 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth and is at the Training II level. It is a Free type, Dark Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 3 memory. It's special move is Bubbles and it learns Nightmare I at level 5. Pagumon can de-digivolve into Kuramon and can digivolve into Impmon, Lopmon, and Gazimon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. In Complete Edition, Pagumon can also digivolve to Chuumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Pagumon is #13 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth and is at the Training II level. It is a Free type, Dark Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 3 memory. It's special move is Poison Bubbles and it learns Nightmare I at level 5. Pagumon can de-digivolve into Kuramon and can digivolve into Impmon, Lopmon, Gazimon, and Chuumon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) A Pagumon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his , , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of Ryuji Mishima's who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Pagumon is one of the balloons in the Twisted Toy Town stage. Digimon World Championship Pagumon digivolves from Zurumon, MetalKoromon or Botamon with 20 Darkness AP and can digivolve into Gazimon with 20 Beast AP, Goblimon with 3 Battles, DemiDevimon with 30 Darkness AP or Tsukaimon pass time. Digimon Battle Pagumon can be found and captured in Arboretum Entrance and Maze Forest, where it is a level 10 enemy. Pagumon's unique drop is Pagumon's Tear, six of which are needed to create a Digi-Egg of Knowledge. It has stat builds of either 2-2-3-1 or 4-1-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-2-3-2 as an enemy Digimon. Pagumon's Skill 1 is Poison Bubbles, which is a distant single target skill. A Pagumon with a stat build of 2-2-3-1 digivolves to Gotsumon at level 11, while a Pagumon with a stat build of 4-1-2-1 digivolves to Goburimon. Another version of Pagumon can digivolve to DemiDevimon. Digimon Soul Chaser Pagumon digivolves to Gazimon and Gizamon. Digimon Links Pagumon digivolves from Kuramon and can digivolve to Impmon, Gazimon, and Lopmon. Digimon ReArise Pagumon digivolves from Kuramon and can digivolve to one of Impmon or Gazimon. Notes and references de:Pagumon